


Volume Four: The Anniversary

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: The Birthday Chronicles [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dildos, Dom!Barry, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Control, Riding Crops, Sub!Len, Sub!Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has a surprise for Mick and Len.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volume Four: The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's taken so long!! I've been super busy with school and work and everything, but here it is finally!!! The fourth part in my first porn series, and also the longest of them. I still can't believe I wrote more than 3000 words of pure porn.
> 
> This isn't beta-read or anything, and it's like 1am here right now so please forgive any mistakes.
> 
> P.S  
> Some of you may have noticed that the series is still marked as unfinished. I may, or may not, have another little surprise for you, some time in the (hopefully) not too distant future.

Len sipped his beer slowly. This was it. This was the good life.   
  
His feet up in Mick's lap where he sat on the other end of the couch, Barry singing softly to himself in the kitchen as he did whatever he was doing.   
  
This was…it was perfect.   
  
Mick flipped around the channels in search of something good to watch. He stopped here and there for a few moments, seeing if whatever was playing was worth his attention.   
  
Barry stopped singing when he entered the living room. He shooed Len, who retracted his legs and sat up, and took the seat between his boyfriends. The kid leaned into Mick's side, the arsonist absentmindedly wrapped his arm around Barry’s shoulder, and mimicked Lens previous position by laying his feet in the criminal’s lap.   
  
"D’you guys know what today is?" Barry asked, glancing between the two men.   
  


"Friday." Len said flatly, making Barry chuckle.   
  
Barry nudged Len in the side with one of his feet. "It’s our anniversary!" he said.   
  
"That’s not for another few months, doll." Mick said and began to run his fingers through Barry’s hair.   
  
"Yes, that’s for when we started dating." Barry said as-a-matter-of-factly. "But  _ today _ is the anniversary of when I met you both. Well, I met Len before, but…it was the first time I met you together. Got to see how you worked together. Got to start imagining myself and you together."   
  
His voice had become like a whisper. Barry's hand was on Micks chest and he could feel the arsonists heart stutter at the sudden mental image. Len's hand came down on Barry's calf, gripping him a little too tight to be a casual touch.   
  
"Got to start fucking myself to the idea." Barry added lowly, a smirk filling his face.   
  
Mick swallowed dryly but kept his eyes on the TV. "What idea?" he asked.   
  
Barry hummed. "Oh, y'know…you and Len. And me.  _ All together _ . I kept wondering what it'd feel like to be between you. I guess I found that out on my birthday." he said with a wry smile.   
  
That particular memory obviously got both the criminals going, so to speak. Barry could see the bulge in Micks lap twitching against the restricting fabric, while he could feel Len doing the same against his ankles.   
  
Barry got up in one swift move, standing over his boys.   
  
"Why don’t we go into the bedroom?" he suggested. "I have a surprise for you."   
  
He sauntered away with a smirk on his face. Len and Mick were practically falling all over themselves, and each other, trying to follow their boy as fast as they could. Barry waited patiently for them when they stumbled into the bedroom. He sat on the foot end of their bed, leaning back on his elbows.   
  
"Strip." he said flatly. "Both of you."   
  
It was almost a race. Who could get naked first? It didn’t matter really, in the end, as long they both got out of their clothes. Barry threw some pillows down on the floor, one in front of either of the bedposts and instructed them to take a seat. They did as ordered of course, eager to see what the kid had in mind.   
  
It was mildly mind-boggling to them all; when they started dating, Barry had barely ever had sex with a man before, and now they had drawn out his inner freak, and God, what a freak he was.   
  
Barry tied his boys down. Hands above their heads, and ropes secured to the bedposts.   
  
Once he was finished, Barry took a few steps back to admire his work.   
  
Both Captain Cold and Heat Wave sat naked before him, restrained and everything, completely at his mercy. This was going to be fun.   
  
"I’m gonna have to leave you for just a few minutes, to get ready." Barry said as he smiled at them. "I expect you both to be on your best behavior."   
  
Neither of his subjects said a word. Perfect.   
  
Barry disappeared in a flash, pun very much intended, of lightning. Mick and Len watched and waited, as Barry sped in and out of the room several times. The first time he returned, he deposited one of the armchairs from the living room some feet in front of them. The second, third, and however many more times, he brought a wide array of toys.   
  
It was all stuff they had used before; gags, dildos, blindfold, vibrators, butt plugs. What could he possibly be planning, the boys both thought to themselves as Barry left for the seemingly last time.   
  
A few minutes passed.   
  
They were quiet, just waiting and thinking about what Barry was going to do with all those toys.   
  
"Ready for your surprise?" Barry asked from outside the bedroom, standing somewhere out of sight.   
  
The boys looked at each other for a moment, Mick nodding at Len.   
  
"We’re ready." Len replied for them both.   
  
They stared at the door, suspense bubbling inside them.   
  
Barry sashayed, yes,  _ sashayed _ through the door with a wide smirk, and it was like the whole world stopped for a moment.   
  
They couldn’t look away; they didn’t want to either.   
  
Barry, in all his pale glory, was wearing lingerie. More specifically, a red babydoll, almost completely see-through. It hung loosely around his chest and just barely reached his hips; his chest was obviously too flat and he was far too tall for it to truly fit, but that didn’t matter because he was beautiful. He wore long stockings, also almost completely see-through, that reached far up on his thighs before the silver clasps of his garters gripped the fabric. The red lace panties hugged his bottom just perfectly, and did well at showing off his already hard cock.   
  
His blood red lips split into a small, nearly shy smile.   
  
"It’s a special day." he said. "I wanted to look pretty for you. Am I pretty?"   
  
"Baby, you’re not just pretty." Mick said before Len could even open his mouth. " _ You’re goddamn gorgeous _ ."   
  
"I second that." Len agreed instead.   
  
The kids smile widened into a full smirk at that. He sauntered over to the chair and took a seat, draping himself over it beautifully.   
  
"Here are tonight’s rules." he said then, glancing at the riding crop that lay among the other toys. "Speaking out of turn, five lashes. Cumming without permission, ten lashes. If you do decide to speak without being spoken to, or cum without permission, I will stop whatever it is I am doing to deliver your lashes. So if you want me to keep going, you better keep yourselves under control."   
  
The criminals nodded quickly.  _ Fuck _ , just hearing Barry being that commanding was making them both stand at attention, as it were. And that outfit wasn’t exactly helping either.   
  
Barry leaned back in his chair. He ran his hands down his chest, pinching his nipples in passing, before his right slipped into his panties and the left continued down to paw at his balls. He moaned softly at the touch to his cock, his back arching away from the chair.   
  
God, Len couldn’t believe Barry was doing this to him again; well, to the both of them this time. Torturing him with that soft, supple body. Len would give anything in the world to run his hands over Barry’s body through that fabric, just to feel the contrast to his skin.   
  
Barry ran his fingers along his own cock, from base to head, with just the slightest hint of pressure. The lace was almost coarse against the soft skin, but fuck, did it feel good. He bit his lip, sighing to himself.   
  
He moaned again as he freed his dick from the panties. They fell down his legs to bunch around his ankles, but that was good; they helped him keep his legs at least slightly together when he lifted them up, putting his ass on display for his boys.   
  
The garters stretched over his ass to keep hold of the stockings, it was a delicious sight for the criminals. The hero of Central City spreading himself open for them like that. God, what it wouldn’t do if anyone knew about this! About the Flash having Captain Cold and Heat Wave wrapped around his pinky, and them loving the hell out of it.   
  
Mick almost moaned when Barry began to run his long fingers over his own hole, as his other hand teased his cock. Shit, he had to literally bite his tongue to keep it in, because he just didn’t want him to stop. He wanted to watch Barry like that for the rest of his fucking life.   
  
Barry got a bottle of lube from…somewhere, Mick couldn’t care less from where, and hissed at the cold when he dribbled some between his legs. All slick from the lube, Barry easily sank two fingers into himself, slowly stroking up and down his cock with his other hand.   
  
He moaned loudly into the air, spreading his legs further apart to give his audience a real show. Two fingers easily turned into three. Mick and Len both looked to be right on the edge, but Barry had just gotten started.   
  
Barry got up. He kicked the lacy panties aside, they landed somewhere beside Len. The boys watched with hungry eyes while Barry sauntered over to the lineup of toys. Barry chose one of the several dildos, this one with a suction cup on the base.   
  
It stuck easily to the floor some paces before Len and Mick, and Barry sank onto it without the slightest issue. He moaned at the toy filling him up, and again at his audience.   
  
Both the criminals were straining to keep themselves under control, cocks near throbbing with the need to cum.   
  
Barry moved slowly, fucking himself on the artificial cock.   
  
"Fuck…" he swore.   
  
He couldn’t believe how good it felt; watching his ‘nemeses’ coming undone before him, just because of what he was doing to himself.   
  
"You look good like that." Barry said, his voice heavy and breathy. "Look so good, all tied up just for me. Just for me, just for your little slut. That’s what I am, right? You little slut,  _ your whore.  _ Another toy for you to play with, to fuck until you’re bored with it."   
  
Len pulled on the ropes, gritting his teeth. He tensed his thighs and calves, hoping to divert blood flow, but nothing worked. All he could see was Barry, beautiful little Barry, fucking himself on that toy.   
  
Barry rode that thing like there was no tomorrow. One hand was around his cock, playing with the head and slicking the hot skin up with his own precum, and the other was twisting and teasing his nipples.   
  
Len couldn’t hold back anymore. The pit in his stomach became an abyss that swallowed him whole, the feeling of his orgasm blacking out the whole world for a moment.   
  
Barry froze, mid-stroke on his cock.   
  
"What did I tell you, Len?" he said as he got up, tutting at the criminal.   
  
Len whined to himself, struggling to level himself back out. Mick swallowed a grunt. He was close too. Len almost screamed with the first rap of the riding crop that hit his chest.   
  
" _ One _ ." Barry counted.   
  
The crop snapped against Lens chest, making the good Captain damn near quiver. The spots of cum that had hit his chest trickled down over his belly. Tears sprang from Lens eyes, the pain mixed with pleasure as sharp as knives in his skin.   
  
Barry counted out loud. He reveled in how Len squirmed, and how Micks breaths were so short and shallow and sharp. Just a little further and Mick would follow Len right over that edge, into momentary bliss.   
  
"And ten." Barry said as the last rap hit Len, this one going right over his thighs just to spice things up. "There. Maybe, now when you know how punishment feels, you’ll do better."   
  
The hero straddled Lens legs, their crotches just the slightest bit away from meeting. Len was hard again already. Fuck, all of this was too much. It all felt too good, Len didn’t know what to do with himself.   
  
"Won’t you, Lenny?"   
  
Lens eyes darted up to meet Barry’s. The kid had a small smirk on his face, his arms wrapped loosely around the criminal’s neck.   
  
"You’ll do better now?" Barry asked.   
  
Len nodded as quickly as he could. "Yes. Yes, I’ll do better." he promised.   
  
"Good boy."   
  
Lens head fell back when Barry rutted against him, still so overly sensitive from everything that was happening. Barry's mouth fell open and he moaned  _ like a fucking whore. _   
  
He bit hard on the inside of his cheek when Barry moved off him. The kid crawled across the floor on all four, his ass in the sky and the lube dripping from both his cock and hole.   
  
"Mick…" Barry said softly when he placed himself between Mick's legs, face just an inch from the criminals erection. "You want me to suck you off? Make you cum with my mouth?"   
  
His eyes were wide, staring up at Mick with the most innocent look on his face. Mick nodded jerkily and tried his damndest not to pull on the ropes. He screwed his eyes shut, biting his lip, when Barry licked a long stripe along the inside of his thigh.   
  
"Tell me you want me to suck your cock, Mick!" Barry ordered. "Tell me you want me to choke on it, to fuck my own throat on it. You want that, right? For your good little slut to choke on your cock? To swallow all your cum?"   
  
Mick nodded again. "Yes,  _ yes _ , fuck, Barry.  _ Yes, please!" _ he begged, cock straining.   
  
"Please what?" Barry asked.   
  
Mick breathed as deep as he could. "Please, Barry, suck my cock. Please make me cum." he tried.   
  
The words had barely left his mouth before he was biting his lip again, as Barry tongued at the slit of Mick's cock and lapped up the drops of precum. In one swift move, Barry took all of him in, all the way to the base.   
  
And Barry had been practicing his next move; his throat and entire mouth started vibrating. Mick came in an almost embarrassingly short amount of time, eyes screwed shut and body shaking.   
  
He tried though, to not make a sound. Barry hadn't given him permission, and as much as Mick may have liked getting whipped, he just didn't want Barry to stop.   
  
Barry pulled back and gasped for air, choking just slightly at the sticky liquid. He took a deep breath then pulled the babydoll over his head and tossed it aside.   
  
Mick could barely breathe. Chest heaving and head falling back, he descended from the short high.   
  
"Len…" Barry hummed.   
  
The criminal was watching them, legs spread, cheeks burning red, and cock throbbing.   
  
"Oh, poor Lenny…" Barry said.   
  
He crawled on all fours towards Len, eyes never wavering.   
  
"Look at Len, Mick." the kid said, and the arsonist did as he was told. "And I'm supposed to be the whore here."   
  
Barry reached Len, standing on his knees between the criminals legs. Len inhaled sharply when Barry grabbed his jaw surprisingly forcefully.   
  
"That is what you are, isn't it, Len?" he asked. "You're just begging to get fucked. To be on your knees, with my cock in you."   
  
A short keen escaped Len before he could stop it. Barry hit him across the cheek then grabbed him by the jaw again.   
  
"Say it."   
  
Len hissed at the sharp blow, instinctively pulling at his ropes.   
  
"Say it, Len. Tell me you want my cock inside you. Tell me, you want me to fuck you so hard you scream."   
  
Len's breaths were ragged and laboured.   
  
" _ Fuck, Barry, _ I want you inside me." he grunted out, bucking his hips towards Barry involuntarily. "Plea-…please fuck me. Fuck me 'til I scream. Please, Barry.  _ Please _ !"   
  
Barry's red lips split into a smile.   
  
Len was made to turn over; his bindings offered just enough slack so he could twist them to allow him to stand on his knees. Barry took him by the hips, directing his position. It ended with Len spreading himself almost fully at Mick, who seemed completely alright with this development.   
  
The criminals made similar choked noises when Barry ran his thumb down along the cleft of Lens ass and over his hole. Len groaned when a thin finger slipped into him.   
  
"You can talk, Len." Barry said as he began to slowly stretch the criminal open. "I wanna hear you. I wanna listen to you moan. C'mon, baby, moan like a good whore for me."   
  
Having been given permission, every little sound that Len had forced down was let out. His body trembled as the cry of pleasure bolted through him.   
  
" _ Shit _ !" Len swore, head dropping forward. "Fuck, Barry, c'mon!"   
  
"What, Len?" Barry asked as he crooked his fingers, managing to find Len's prostate. "What is it you want?"   
  
"Fuck! Please, Barry, I-I want you to fuck me!" Len shouted. "Barry! Oh, yes,  _ God, yes _ !"   
  
Barry withdrew his finger, making Len whine for a moment. The sound transformed into a surprises groan when Len felt Barry's warm tongue begin to probe him.   
  
"Barry!  _ Barry, Barry, Barry, fuck, yes _ !" Len shouted again.   
  
God, Len was coming close again! He was teetering right on the edge and any moment he would fall right over it.   
  
Len loved getting eaten out, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Lucky for him, both Mick and Barry loved to eat him out. Sometimes they even took turns, tagging out when their mouths got tired.   
  
Just as Barry had expected, Mick swore at the beautiful sight; Len on his knees, almost crying in pleasure, and Barry with his mouth fully occupied and his ass in the air.   
  
So, Barry had no choice, really. Rules were rules, and rules were made to be followed, were they not?   
  
"Oh, Len, don't you  _ really _ wish Mick hadn't done that?" Barry asked ever so innocently after removing himself from Len's ass.   
  
Len groaned almost angrily. "Fuck, Mick, you ass…" he muttered at the arsonist, as he began to maneuver himself back down onto his pillow.   
  
The arsonist himself was watching Barry with wide eyes, as the kid grabbed the riding crop once more.   
  
"Ah, yeah!" Mick grunted when Barry rapped him across the chest.   
  
"One!" Barry counted aloud. "And two!"   
  
The second landed right over one of Mick's nipples, making him let out a short shout. Barry kept going, kept counting, and Mick squirmed under him.   
  
Barry loved it, all of it. His boys, his nemeses, being unraveled, undone, so easily.   
  
Goddamn, he wanted them to fuck him so badly! He couldn't possibly play with them any longer; Barry  _ needed _ them, no more games.   
  
Once the last rap had landed on Mick's chest, Barry threw the crop aside and released the criminals from their bindings in a swirl of lightning. Their hands fell into their laps when there was no longer anything to keep them in their former position. When Barry stopped before them again, they looked up at him in slight confusion.   
  
"Get up." Barry ordered.   
  
Fuck, Barry had been so focused on Len and Mick, that he had somehow suppressed the thoughts of how badly he himself wanted to cum. Now, with what he knew what coming next, the desperate need rushed back into his head.   
  
Barry's whole body ached with it.   
  
Mick and Len were on their feet as fast as they could. Len was digging his nails into his own palms and biting his lip. Mick was shaking from head to toe, angry red marks already beginning to cover his chest.   
  
"I want you to fuck me." Barry said. "I want you to make me cum, over and over again."   
  
Len raised his hand. Barry quelled the urge to chuckle at the scene it was.   
  
"Yes, Leonard?" Barry asked sweetly, batting his lashes perhaps a little more than necessary.   
  
"And the rules?" Len asked, voice tight and strained. "Do they still stand?"   
  
Barry took a quick, long step towards Len, coming almost nose to nose with him.   
  
" _ Fuck the rules _ ."   
  
As if they had been crawling through a desert and he was a spring of water, Mick and Len threw themselves over Barry.   
  
Their hands were suddenly all over his body, callouses scraping against his soft skin in the most perfect way; one wrapped around Barry's cock, making him moan like it was the first time he was ever touched, and two more grabbed at his ass.   
  
Thanks to his previous show, Barry didn't need any preparation. Mick entered him with a guttural groan, as Len pressed against Barry's front. Their cocks slid together in Lens hands.   
  
The sounds they made were disgusting, wet and primal into each other's skin.   
  
Mick's face was buried in Barrys hair, breathing him in, as his hands gripped around Barry's body perhaps a little too tight. Barry couldn't stand on his own, his legs were like jelly; he leaned on Len, and Mick seemed to hold them both up.   
  
They were almost like one, Barry couldn't tell which body was his own anymore. All he knew was that he had his Len and his Mick right there with him.   
  
What more could he ever ask for?


End file.
